Remember the Name
by DynastyGal
Summary: He chose them in order to avenge his clan, He named them after a snake,but does he really need them at all? They are an infamous team, a fearful foursome.This is the reason to Remember the Name. Mature for language, sexual themes and strong violence.
1. Team Hebi

**Ok sorry for not writing for a long time but anyway I was on you tube and I watched this video of Team Hebi, you know Sasuke's new squad, yeah well it was about them and I had an idea of writing a fic about it…I know weird but hey it just sparked and interest and I hope it did for you too.**

**Sorry I did not update my other fic "I will always remember you" I decided to take a break from it, I thank those who enjoyed it though so far, I just have a brain fart on that fic since my schedule is pretty hectic.**

**Since I do not know about much about Team Hebi, because I do not want to spoil myself, there might be some things different just because I am using the song as my reference about Team hebi and some of the rest are my own opinions**

**Music by Fort Minor "Remember the name"**

**Characters all belong to the great man who made NARUTO happen D**

_You ready?! Lets go!Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all aboutIt's like this y'all (c'mon!)_

"From now on we are called Hebi" is what escaped from the raven haired boy's lips. Calm and with no emotion at all. He signaled his newly formed team which consist of his late master's experiments. A boy who is of medium built with shark like fangs, a lady who has red hair and glasses and a huge man, with a cloth wrapped around his full body. Sasuke, the leader of the team chose these people to be his companions in order to avenge his clan. Together they are unstoppable .

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skillFifteen percent concentrated power of willFive percent pleasure, fifty percent painAnd a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

Suigetsu. Indifferent. He is the shark like creature that resembles Kisame, an Akatsuki member. However, he is playful and impatient. The truth, he does not really like Sasuke, but decides to accompany him because maybe, he could help him find the seven swords plus he did free him. Any luck? Sure with his indifferent attitude, In Sasuke's eyes, Suigetsu reminded him of an old friend, a teammate, a brother…

PAIN. He may not look it with his calm exterior, but also carrying the seal he can be a handful. Literally. Juugo, he seems harmless, however at times he can be uncontrollable. This silent murderer…

She maybe the only women in this team, but she has her own technique and of use. Well that is why Sasuke chose her, not for his own desires but her keen sense of tracking people. She may pleasure men around her, but its hard to impress such a stoic man who has his head filled with revenge. She too reminded him of an old friend back in the village, but surely she is not even close to her. Karin is not even close to that girl.

"We move as Team hebi" Why snake? Is it because they were experiments for a man who looks like a snake, or is it they have to act quickly to catch their prey, to capture Uchiha Itachi. A flicker of red in his eye and the three figure behind him follows. The infamous foursome is enough to remember the name: Team Hebi.


	2. Sasuke

**Since I do not know about much about Team Hebi, because I do not want to spoil myself, there might be some things different just because I am using the song as my reference about Team hebi and some of the rest are my own opinions**

**Music by Fort Minor "Remember the name"**

**Characters all belong to the great man who made NARUTO**

_He doesn't need his name up in lights He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic._

Sure when he was young he had a great life, admired by all, envied by all. Born from a powerful clan, he was always trying to impress everyone around him including his brother. He wanted to be at least acknowledged by him, but all was gone when his own brother, his only role model massacred his whole clan. **"You're weak….you lack hatred…..run and cling to life"**

_He feels so unlike everybody else, alone_

Since the massacre, he had changed, isolating himself from society, not even wanting to be close to anyone, because of the fact he may lose them again once more. **"I can never be in the walk the same path like you or Naruto"** He left his village, leaving everything behind.

_In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him_

A certain blond ninja would not allow that, he still wanted to save a friend. **"Why do you go so far for me?!"** **_"Its because you're my best friend!"_** 3 years later that certain blond ninja along with a pink haired ninja tried to save him, failing miserably.. "He is not the same Sasuke-kun you knew before."

_But fuck em, he knows the code  
It's not about the salary  
It's all about reality and making some noise_

**"I severed those bonds long ago….at my whim you die by my hands"** He was in search for power, he needed it in order to kill his only brother, that was his only call, his goal, his destiny. He couldn't stay in Konoha, it would change his plans, eventhough at one point it did change him, but he wouldn't consider the fact that his brother was out there. ALIVE.

_Makin the story - makin sure his clique stays up_

So he went to Orochimaru, trains until he gets stronger, sacrificing his body and soul to him, but Orochimaru was no longer any use to him. He needed more and he formed his new team. Sasuke Uchiha was in search for his brother.


	3. The Beggining Of Hebi's journey

**Since I do not know about much about Team Hebi, because I do not want to spoil myself, there might be some things different just because I am using the song as my reference about Team hebi and some of the rest are my own opinions**

**Music by Fort Minor "Remember the name"**

**Characters all belong to the great man who made NARUTO**

_Who the hell is he anyway?_

**"Oi Pretty boy! He's acting up again, this crazy mofo is about to kill that poor man."**

What an irksome noise coming out of a medium sized man. Distracted from his thoughts, the raven haired male stares blankly at the shark creature below him. **_"Would you shut up asshole, Sasuke-kun is trying to rest!"_** another irksome noise however its a female voice. The two starts to quarrel, while the other member of the team goes ballistic because he is unstable. The crazy man was full speed charging at villager until Sasuke quickly jumps in front of Juugo. The quarrelling stops and Sasuke flickers his sharingan at Juugo. **_"Control yourself, he is not the one we are after."_** With that said Juugo's expression changes drastically from a maniac to a harmful being.

_He never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leavin them star struck __Humbled through opportunities given to him despite the fact  
That many misjudge him because he makes a livin from writin raps_

After that incident, Juugo remained quiet. **"I wonder what's up with the freak back there."** He is especially calm when he is around birds. As the foursome continued their search for Itachi, birds would swarm around Juugo and treat him as if he were their master. On the other hand Suigetsu and Karin would look at Juugo as if he was the freak of nature. They were appalled by him. Sasuke did not mind, he did not even bother to notice what was going on behind him and what his team was doing. He couldn't careless.

_Put it together himself, now the picture connects  
Never askin for someone's help, to get some respect  
He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach  
And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_

**"Sasuke, I know you may be the snakeman's favorite and the one who defeated him, but I don't know why you chose that freak back there."** Sasuke continues to walk not hearing what Suigetsu had just said. **"Oi! My Gosh what can I do to get a little attention here sheesh."** **_"Maybe because you are not worth listening to you ass."_** **"And why did you respond just now huh?"** **_"Eww back off of me you fish freak."_** Upon hearing their conversation Juugo suddenly responds. _"Kimimaro-san has been Orochimaru-sama's favorite and he would do anything to sacrifice his body to him, but he grew sick and Orochimaru-sama needed a new body. Kimimaro-san was my friend and he tried to protect Sasuke-san because of his loyalty for Orochimaru-sama, and now I want to fulfill Kimimaro-sans task by protecting Sasuke-san too." _The two shinobi looked at Juugo as if he was joking and then at Sasuke. This caused Sasuke to stop dead on his tracks. Once he stopped he began to have flashbacks of the time he was on his way to Orochimarus. _"Oi teme I'm not letting you go! I'm bringing you back even if I have to break every damn bone in your body!"_ His memory bringing him to a blond blue-eyed ninja again. He then shook his head to brush off his thoughts and continues to walk. **_"Suigetsu…."_**

_Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames  
And I heard him wreckin with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"  
Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church __I like bleach man, why you have the stupidest verse?  
This dude is the truth, now everybody be givin him guest spots  
His stock's through the roof I heard he fuckin with S. Dot!_

**"Heh…big man over there must of sparked something in your head. Anyway what did you leave behind in that village anyway, is there anyone particular that you miss….huh? "**Suigetsu taunts Sasuke to tell him more about his past but Sasuke would just completely ignore him. Suigetsu grins making his shark teeth visible for Juugo and Karin to see. **_"Ughh you're such an asshole Suigetsu"_** She turns her attention to Sasuke **_"Sasuke-Kun, why do we have to bring this freak of nature with us?"_** **_"Its because sweetheart I'm just as useful as you and here to protect from big guy over there."_** He points and Juugo. Juugo continues to "communicate" with the birds around him. Hence his calm exterior, Sasuke suddenly starts to feel impatient. He closes his eyes and thinks **_"I need to find that bastard right away, I can't sleep while he is still alive…"_**


End file.
